polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ethiopian Empireball
Dergball |ended = 1974 |image = Ethiopian Empire.png |government = Absolute monarchy |language = Ge'ez, Amharic |capital = Addis Abababall (1886-1974) |religion = Ethiopian Orthodoxy |friends = Kingdom of Portugalball UKball Franceball USAball South Yemenball Djiboutiball Chinaball SR Romaniaball Islamball I just like them, they wouldn't exist if I didn't let them in my country in 615-616. |enemies = እመኚልሽ!!! See you in hell, Mussolini!!!, Ottomanball (frenemies) |likes = Rastafari, the Emperor Haile Selassie, Slavery |hates = Being colonized |predecessor = Zagweball |intospace = No |notes = Occupied by the Fascist Italyball (as Italian East Africaball) during 1935-1942. }}Ethiopian Empireball, or Abyssiniaball, was a kingdom in East Africa. He was one of the two only balls in Africa not colonized by Europeans (the other was Liberiaball). He fought two wars with Fascist Italyball, in which the first one he successfully defeated the Italians and kept its independence during the Scramble for Africa, and the second one he was defeated by the Italians in WW2, but it was considered an occupation, not a colonization. History Abyssiniaball was born as an 8ball and was adopted by Kingdom of Aksumball and D'mtball. The First Italo-Ethiopian War originated from a disputed treaty, which Kingdom of Italyball claimed they turned Ethiopian Empireball into an Italian protectorate. Full-scale war broke out in 1895, with Italian troops invading Ethiopian Empireball through Italian Eritreaball, having initial success until Ethiopian troops counterattacked Italian positions and besieged the Italian fort of Meqele, forcing its surrender. Italian defeat came about after the Battle of Adwa, where the Ethiopian army dealt the heavily outnumbered Italians a decisive blow and forced their retreat back into Eritrea. This was not the first African victory over Western colonizers, but it was the first time such an indigenous African army put a definitive stop to a colonizing nation's efforts. Italyball was humiliated of this. In WW2, Fascist Italyball successfully defeated Ethiopian Empireball and it was subjected to military occupation. Ethiopian Empireball became a part of the Italian colony of Italian East Africaball. Fighting continued until the Italian defeat in East Africa in 1941, during the East African Campaign of WW2. Haile Selassie, the former emperor, along with the British incited Ethiopian and other local forces to join a campaign to dislodge the Italians from Ethiopia. Selassie went to Khartoum to establish closer liaison with the British and resistance forces within Ethiopia. On 18 January 1941, Selassie crossed the border into Ethiopia near the village of Um Iddla. On 5 May, Selassie and an army of Ethiopian Free Forces entered Addis Abababall. After the Italian defeat, the Italian guerrilla war in Ethiopia was carried out by remnants of Italian troops and their allies, which lasted until the Armistice between Italy and Allied armed forces in September 1943. The treaty signed in Paris by Italian Republicball and the Allied powers of World War II on 10 February 1947, included formal Italian recognition of Ethiopian independence and an agreement to pay $25,000,000 in reparations. Since the League of Nationsball and most of its members had never officially recognized Italian sovereignty over Ethiopia, Haile Selassie had been recognized as the restored emperor of Ethiopia following his formal entry into Addis Ababa in May 1941. Ethiopian Empireball continued to exist until 1974, when it was anschlussed by Dergball. Gallery Abyssinitangle.png|Abyssinia as a -Tangle Tumblr mr4i9bmyGy1sex953o1 500.png txSMLMd.png cs:Habešball Category:Pizza Removers Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Africa Category:Kebab Removers Category:Ethiopiaball Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Monarchy Category:Amharic Speaking Countryball Category:Eritreaball Category:Djiboutiball Category:Ge'ez Speaking Countryball Category:Empire Category:Uncolonized Category:Red Green Yellow